Polarization beam splitters offer selective polarization isolation of only the reflected component of the stimulus. The transmitted portion is comprised of all remaining planes of polarization. Typical polarization beam splitters only effectively isolate the plane of polarization which is reflected at the interface within the beam splitter cube. As such, they cannot be used in isolation to effectively isolate orthogonal planes of polarization within a common stimulus input for the purposes of creating a polarization difference image.